The insurance and health industries are in a state of systemic change. Rising healthcare costs are compelling new business models and drawing new businesses into the marketplace as never before. Concurrently, improvements in medical results from treatment advances, coupled with an increasing aging population, are driving demand for new and better services. Some estimates of expected healthcare expenditures as a percentage of GDP are 25% by 2016. These realities have placed an enormous burden on the third party payer system. As incidences have increased, so has the exposure of insurers to catastrophic diseases.
What is desired is a method and system to improve medical and financial outcomes in cancer and other diseases.